


Adoption

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico adopts a new family member and invades Lewis' privacy.</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/110464345346/im-adopting-him">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

Lewis glanced at his phone as it flashed up with another text message from Nico. He'd been receiving them all day - pictures, short excited messages, longer ones asking for advice. He wasn't really sure what Nico wanted him to say. Was it his approval he wanted? 

He picked up the phone and entered his lock-pin, opening the text message:

_I'm adopting him! :D_

Lewis resisted the urge to send back some quip about not being able to handle fatherhood, and instead sent:

_Congratulations, Daddy!_

He scrolled upwards, looking at the photos Nico had sent him. They all showed an excitable silver puppy - a labrador who hadn't yet grown into his ears properly. In some photos, the puppy was running around a garden, in others he was on Nico's lap, obediently sat for a selfie.

He opened an image that was filled with the dogs face, it's eyes twinkling in the sunlight and it's tongue hanging out of the side of it's mouth. Turning in his chair, he bent forward and held his phone in front of his bulldog, Roscoe.

"What do you think, Ros?" he asked, "New friend?"

His pet looked at the screen, then lifted his head to look at Lewis, licking his nose with a long tongue.

"You don't care, do you mate? You just wanted walkies!"

At the W-word, Roscoe clambered to his feet, waddling across the room to the door. Lewis got to his feet, pulling the dogs lead from a hook on the wall and attaching it to Roscoe's collar. 

"Come on then," he said opening the door and stepping out into the warm summers day.

Roscoe knew where they were going. It was Lewis' favourite place - a quiet cove which nobody else seemed to bother with. Once they were safely down the rocky pathway that led to the sands, Lewis released Roscoe from his lead and let him run away.

The bulldog rushed towards the sea, and Lewis idly followed him. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the beach. It was relaxing and he could sit for hours, thinking or day dreaming.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, a grey blurred rushed past Lewis and ran towards Roscoe. As it reached the bulldog, it slowed down, spinning and sticking it's nose into Roscoe's butt. Roscoe tried to get away but the new dog kept it's nose firmly wedged under his tail.

Lewis walked towards to the two dogs and tried to separate them with his feet, gently pushing the front of the grey dog away from Roscoe. As soon as he removed his foot, the dog rushed back.

He bent over, planting his arms around the dog. Whilst he was bent over though, somebody pinched his ass. He straightened up quickly, letting go of the new dog, which returned to sniffing butt. Lewis spun around to find Nico stood behind him, grinning.

"Did you just pinch my ass?" he asked the German, rubbing the spot which was still stinging.

"I'm sorry," Nico replied, still grinning, "It was that or sniffing it."

Both men looked back to the dogs, who were sniffing each others rear-ends and walking around in circles. Nico put his arms around Lewis' shoulder and patted his chest.

"Now we can go on Daddy-doggy play dates."


End file.
